At times it is desired to synchronize the operation of two or more systems. These systems could include, for example, wireless network routers synchronized so that they see one another's signals, cameras with subject auto detection, or detection systems which use, for example, emission modules emitting radiation towards an object in space and detection modules capable of detecting radiation from the modules.